Normality Returns
by Empress of IT2
Summary: Will is feeling out of place in Port Royal. The decison to leave is taken out of his hands when events outside of the norm begin to occur. Slash JW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (go me) no characters, no settings, not even the costumes; everything belongs to someone else...apart from the plot that's mine.

Warning: This is SLASH read at your own risk. Don't complain about it I warned you.

**Normality Returns**

Pirates of the Caribbean Slash Fan fiction

**Chapter One **

Normality had returned to Port Royal, or as normal as it got for a port town in the Caribbean at least. There were no cursed pirates shooting the place up, no governors' daughters being kidnapped and no ships being commandeered by drunken pirate captains, all in all as ordinary as things could be.

Normality had resumed ,very strongly in fact, for one William Turner of the Blacksmith profession, he had returned to his workshop, which was where he was now, taking out his frustrations on a red hot piece of iron, that was supposed to be becoming a horseshoe. Will sighed finally letting up on the iron and tossing it into the bucket of water situated next to the anvil.

Will strode across the forge to the door, leaning against its frame his gaze inexplicably drawn to the glistening blue mass that was the sea. It stretched out before him to the very edge of his vision, where the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. This had casts a blood red glow over the sky, that was softly fading into pinks and pale blues.

Will's eyes drifted closed, he drew a deep breath tasting the brine on the air. Will eyes focus back on the horizon, as if searching for something, he won't admit even to him self what he is searching for. His eyes weren't scanning the horizon for a glimpse of black sail, he wasn't wishing for the smell of rum, nor desperate to see a pair of chocolate coloured eyes, tanned golden skin and a mass of dreadlocks, he didn't long to hear that rum addled slur, in all he wasn't searching for one captain Jack Sparrow, no, of course he wasn't why on earth would he want to do that.

And yet, still every evening, his gaze was drawn to the sea, every morning he was searching the horizon for...something he could name, or wasn't allowing himself to name.

Will shook himself, turned away and hurried back inside the forge, away from that irrepressible longing.

Two days later, around midday, Elizabeth Swan was walking through Port Royal, towards a certain blacksmiths shop. As she stepped across the threshold into the cool darkness of the forge she paused, her eyes fixed on the figure hunched over the workbench.

"Oh Will..."

Will jerked upright and spun around his eyes wide.

"Elizabeth!"

"No, the dreaded Davy Jones, Of course it's me, who else would dare interrupt you while you're sulking?"

Elizabeth smiled, it had taken the pair all of three weeks after Jacks spectacular anti-climatic exit for them to realise that while they loved each other they were not in love with each. Elizabeth was now happily engaged to Norrington, who turned out to be an okay person... as long as you didn't mention pirates, that is.

"Why are you here?"

Elizabeth smiled in response to her friend's question. "Trust you to forget, I'm just here to check you are still coming to dinner tomorrow."

"Dinner?"

God he was clueless, "Yes dinner, the one I invited you to weeks ago... both Father and John want you there too, we're celebrating mine and John's engagement remember!"

Will's face was lit up with a smile, "Oh THAT dinner, of course I'm coming, couldn't miss my best friends engagement dinner now could I Lizzy" he finished with a grin, his voice full of laugher.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, it was good to see Will smile genuinely again but did he have to call her that.

Will's laugher rang out around the forge at the disgusted look on Elizabeth's face; he knew she hated to be called Lizzy, which naturally, was why he called her that.

Tomorrow came and so did the dinner, Will arrived dressed in his finest clothes; unfortunately his finest was nothing like the Governor's idea of a fineset set ofclothesor even close to it. So when he arrived he was dragged away by servants to be dressed in a manner befitting the occasion.

Will finally arrived in the dinning hall, looking so self conscious and uncomfortable that Elizabeth almost took pity on him, almost she herself was not all that sympathetic due the many corset related encounters she had suffered through in her opinion it was high time men suffered the same tortures.

In the end Will was dressed in coal black tight fitted breeches, his legs were encased to the knee in new looking leather boots, the breeches were belted around his narrow waist with a black leather belt. He was wearing a loose flowing white shirt, clinched at the waist by the belt, on top of that he wore a fitted royal blue jacket that brought out the blue hints in his sea coloured eyes. The coat was embroidered with silver thread and gave Will a very aristocratic look. His hair for once was loose and looked both clean and well groomed, unusual due to all the time he spent in the forge. In all He looked decidedly handsome, and Elizabeth admitted if she wasn't in love with John and it wasn't so obvious that Will was in love with Jack, even though he wouldn't admit it, she would be regretting their decision not to get married.

Will glared at the sniggering lady, though that term was used loosely.

"If you weren't my best friend I wouldn't be putting up with this."

He slumped down in his seat muttering about stupid, evil servants who poked people with pins and dress making devices for hours just for one stupid dinner, because said evil servant was following orders from the evil over lord know as Elizabeth Swan. This caused Elizabeth's quiet sniggers to mutate in to a full blown giggle fit; it was this scene that Norrington and the Governor arrived to, Will scowling and Elizabeth giggling while both tried to look respectable and ready for dinner. The scene was so amusing the even Norrington cracked a smile.

Dinner passed without major mishaps, Will and Norrington even managed a civil conversation, avoiding the subject of pirates and hangings of course.

The food was brilliant, not that Will would be able to tell the difference between brilliant food and not so brilliant food as it all tasted better than what he normally ate.

During after dinner drinks conversation turned to wedding details and Will excused himself claiming he needed to return to the forge. Goodbyes were said and Will set off back down the hill to Port Royal.

He arrived back at the forge, and his mind return to a previous time when he had returned here to find Jack had used it as a refuge, their first meeting, it seemed so long ago.

As he closed and lock the doors from the inside he failed to notice the shadowy figures inhabiting the forge already. It wasn't until he felt a knife pressed to his throat and a pistol to his back that he knew anything was wrong.

It happened so quickly there was nothing Will could do to stop it. One second he was locking the forge the next he was bound tight, gagged and staring into the face of a man he had thought dead.

"We meet again, Mr Turner"

Will eyes widened as he mouthed helplessly against the gag.

"Take him to the ship; ensure he remains un…damaged."

Barbossa's voice lingered on the last word, drawing it out. Will felt panic creeping in to his mind as the blackness that was creeping over his vision consumed him.

TBC

Please Review (Puppy Dog Eyes)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Do I have to do this it just makes me feel depressed... (Smacked on the head by muse) Oh very well. I don't Own the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean. (Mutters to self) Only wish I did...

Dedication: This chapter id dedicated to Reggie(AKA XRachX) who has helped inspire me to write it mainly by glowering at me when I'm not doing it fast enough. Thanks Gal, where would I be without ya.

Okay then, on with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Norrington stood alone in his office pouring over maps of the seas surrounding Port Royal. He was sointent in his focus on the task at hand, that of trying to figure out where that blasted Jack Sparrow might have gone that his missed the commotion happening right out side his door. That was, until the door burst open and the tornado otherwise know as Elizabeth Swan swept into the room.

Norrington looked up from his maps finally, as his door was flung open, and came face to face with an enraged future wife.

"Elizabeth, what is the matt..."

"He's gone!"

"He's gone?"

"Yes I can't find him"

"You can't find him?"

"No I can't!"

"You can't?"

"Yes that is what I said stop repeating me and do something!"

Norrington's brain finally caught up with his mouth, he paused to take a deep breath and asked for the section of the conversation he had apparently missed.

"Who's gone?"

"Will. Will's gone. I can't find him, he's not in his forge and no one else has seen him anytime today, I was going to see him as we were supposed to meet this morning to discuss last night and then he was going to escort me round the shops to pick out flowers for my bouquet at the Gala next week"

Norrington blinked, well that explained who was gone and in more detail than he had needed. Elizabeth had finally paused to take breath after her semi rant and flopped, elegantly of course, into a chair beside his desk.

"Erm... are you sure he's gone?" Norrington offered hesitantly, "He might have just gone down to the beach or the..."

Elizabeth cut him off sharply

"He wouldn't stand me up, I know him, we've know each other for 10 years, for gods sake, I know he wouldn't do this. Not to me. He has to have been kidnapped. And anyway I spoke to some people around to see if they'd seen him this morning. A Man, from nearby, said… that when Will returned home last night he didn't stay for long, he-he said that … he was… he was carried off towards the bay"

Elizabeth's tears finally got the best of her as she began to cry in earnest, she couldn't take this, her best friend disappearing a month before her wedding it seemed to much like a coincidence to actually be one, these situations always did. Will had rescued her when she had been snatched away from Port Royal all those months ago. She was not going to abandon him to the same fate she'd almost suffered she hadn't before and she wouldn't now.

"Who was … 'carrying' him, did they see a ship? Elizabeth I can't help if you don't tell me."

Norrington's voice was soft as he spoke, comforting Elizabeth he knew how close her and Mr Turner were, and could understand her worry. She was behaving in the same manner as the said Mr Turner had in the aftermath of Elizabeth's own kidnapping at the hands of the pirate, Barbossa. He was expecting the rescue demand any minute now; it was quite amusing how alike the pair were in attitude to each. Now that he thought about it they always had been more brother and sister than two people in love. With this realisation came acceptance and the knowledge that he would do anything he could to help find young William Turner, who would become his brother-in-law in everything but blood.

"-N-no he said he didn't see their faces or any i-identifying feature but…"

At this point she trailed off slowly and looked at John, who gazed back at her expectedly.

Elizabeth tore her gaze away from his questioning one and whispered softly.

"He thought that-that they might be…pirates…"

Norrington froze his eyes once again encountered Elizabeth's the same fear was evident in both pairs of eyes. _Could it be them? Barbossa's men, the ones that had escaped three weeks ago from the island prison they'd been confined to, Who else in the pirating world would hold an interest in a simple blacksmith from Port Royal apart from… _

"Sparrow?"

"Jack!"

"What?" Norrington still wasn't quite sure if he was on the same wavelength as Elizabeth yet and so didn't understand her delight at Sparrow's emergence into the conversation.

"Of course, he can help us find Will, if it is Barbossa's men, he will know about it, John we have to find him, he's the only one who knows enough about pirate society and still knows Will well enough to help us find out where they've taken him"

Norrington sighed reminded of Will's assertions that Jack Sparrow would help them find Elizabeth, and his determination to use that to their advantage. Now again he was being forced into a corner by his future wife, he knew he was going to lose any argument he started with her about this so felt it was probably better to give in now. But when had he ever been known to be rational when it concerned pirates especially 'Captain' Jack Sparrow.

"Elizabeth, I really don't think..."

Elizabeth spun around glaring at Norrington; she slammed her hands down flat on his desk.

"We are going to find him, and if that means asking jack for help that is what we will do."

Elizabeth's voice was low with determination as she made her declaration; she would not abandon Will just as he had not abandoned her.

"How can you be sure he will help find Mr Turner"

Elizabeth smile mysteriously, in a way that screamed 'I know something you don't know'.

"I just do, trust me John, he will help us."

Norrington sighed, he knew what she said was true, Turner had not only saved her life but Sparrows as well, so it was only fitting that both helped to save his. Unfortunately Sparrow it seemed was going to be unavoidable when ever it came to rescuing Turner, so it looked like he would have to put up with the pirate again. He could do that... Well as look as Sparrow didn't talk, move, sing, or... well to be honest breath too much. Oh who was he kidding this was not going to go well. But if Elizabeth wanted this he'd see what he could do. What they say is true he thought ruefully to himself as he gazed across at Elizabeth taking in the determined set of her jaw, people do, do crazy things when they're in love. Like consorting with pirates fro instance...

TBC...

* * *

Well hope you liked it, next Chapter we will definitely meet Jack.

See ya.


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!

I am so sorry, for the long wait, I meant to update ages ago, but things keep coming up, but I have now finished my GCSE's so it's clear sailing for the rest of the summer. I have to thank you all for your loverly reviews as without them, I wouldn't have ever updates, as I'm useless without someone encouraging me. So thank you once again. Here's Chapter Three, with Jack as promised.

Empress.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but let me assure you i't not from lack of wishing, but i don't own and this is making me no money, so don't sue!

**C****hapter Three**

SLAP!

As the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, once again found himself sprawled on the ground in a shady Tortuga street, put there yet again by an angry female, he considered the fact that he should be used to this by now and should possibly start preparing for it whenever the Pearl approached Tortuga. But then again…not every day did he get slapped by this particular young lady.

"Don't think I deserved that, luv"

"You, Jack Sparrow deserve everything you get" said young lady observed primly.

Jack scowled up at her, from his position on the floor, just far enough away his rum addled brain managed to notice to prevent him being able to look up her skirts. Not that he would want to look up this particular young lady's skirts, due mainly to the fact; she had what appeared to be a white haired ice cream dressed in blue hovering protectively behind her, who on further inspection Jack realised was Commodore Norrington, not an ice cream, the lady in question was of course Elizabeth Swan.

Which confused Jack, what in the name of all unholy was Elizabeth Swan doing in Tortuga? Wasn't she supposed to be married to dear William by now? So of course, Jack being Jack he had to ask.

"Lizzy, luv, why are y' here, why aren't y' back in Port Royal w'th William?"

Elizabeth's face froze, for a second it seemed as if she was about to hit Jack again, now this puzzled Jack. As he was used to being hit, but not twice by the same person, generally this was how it worked, so why was dear William such a sore point with the lovely Elizabeth.

Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, steadying her nerves, she now understood what Will had gone through when she had been kidnapped previously, she couldn't understand how he had coped with the worry, preying on her mind; she slowly opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the pirate captain stood in front of her. Looking at her like she was a mystery he didn't get or didn't want to.

"They took Will."

Jack blinked. They took Will? Who were they? Why did they take Will? Where did they take him? It was at this point that Jack again realised that maybe it would be a good idea to ask Elizabeth rather than just run these question through his mind. Which he would admit to being slightly pointless, as what was the point of asking himself something he didn't know? But below this was the underlying thought that had began when he had registered what Elizabeth had said.

_No! Oh God please no not Will! Not Him! _

This thought ran round and round in his mind, for the one person that had managed to creep passed his shields, since another William had done so many years before, was gone, and Jack knew he could not take the loss of another, not so soon after finding him.

"lizabeth, Luv, who took Will?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came out, she seemed to be struggling within herself, Jack noticed that Norrington, who had remained mainly in the background till now stepped forward and spoke.

"Three weeks ago, the surviving men from Barbossa's crew, escaped from where they had been imprisoned, so far there has been no trace of them. However, three days ago, William Turner was taken from the blacksmiths shop in Port Royal, by what appear to have been pirates according to any who saw. Now Mr. Sparrow, can you think of any Pirates apart from them who would be interesting in Mr. Turner?"

"Captain. Captain Sparrow."

This was an automatic reaction by now for Jack, after finally having the Pearl back. He was however getting used to not having to justify his captaincy at every turn, but knew even with his ship returned to him; Norrington would never acknowledge his status, so the knee-jerk reaction took over. Anyhow, he had more important things to worry over at this moment.

"Rum!"

This snapped Elizabeth out of her stupor.

"Jack Sparrow! How dare you think about Rum at a time like this, do you care so little for Will that you would…"

Elizabeth's voice faded as she caught the burning look in Jack's eyes, focused solely upon her, he spoke, not knowing he was repeating sentiments that had been expressed before, but that time about the lady in front of him, not to her.

"Do not make the mistake Miss Swann, of believing that you are the only one here that cares for William." He paused, "I simply meant that we need to return to the Pearl, and as Conversations like this generally are aided by Rum"

He turned away and began to walk towards the harbour, Elizabeth and Jonathan exchanged a glance, they had both noticed the lack of the usual slur in the pirate's voice.

Elizabeth had hoped to never set foot upon the Black Pearl again. The memories of her time there were still enough to give her nightmares, and the thought of Will in the grasp of the mad man that had caused her dislike of this boat, made the return to it worse.

However, she needed to get Sparrow's help and if revisiting the place of her nightmares was the only way to accomplish that, then that was what she would do. Will had trusted Sparrow to help rescue her; she was wise enough to return the courtesy. This did not however mean she was comfortable with the pirate. She thanked heaven that Jonathon was with her.

As they arrived into Tortuga's Port, the Black Pearl loomed in front of them. Elizabeth drew in a nervous breath; the Pearl was exactly the same as she remembered. Norrington however scowled. His mind conscious of the fact that the last time he had seen the ship, she had been sailing away from Port Royal and that he, Commodore Norrington had let her and her Pirate crew escape.

The closer they came to the pearl, the more relaxed Jack became, inside his thought were in turmoil, but just the simple act of returning to his pearl was enough to physically reassure him. His emotions however, would not be calmed so easily, seeing as the boy, who helped his retrieve his beloved ship was now in the hands of the ones, who had stolen her from him.

Elizabeth jumped her eyes widening in confusion, fixed intently on the pirate in stalking along in front of her. _Did he just growl?_

Stupid Barbossa, Jack didn't hold any illusions when it came to that man, he had escaped death before and had most likely done it again. In his mind, there was no other way this could have happened, the rest of his mutinous crew, weren't able to organise anything of this scale, by themselves. Therefore Barbossa must be the one responsible for taking Will. Damn the man. Jack had the awful feeling that there was more to this plot than simple revenge.

Though what that complication could be Jack didn't know, but the thought of it made his blood run cold…

TBC…

Please review...Thanks for reading!


End file.
